Adiós
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La noticia del momento, la noticia que todo el mundo esperaba: Hermione (antes Granger) y Draco Malfoy han decidido separarse.


Holiw.

Me siento extraña subiendo algo sin que sea para algun reto, pero espero poder hacerlo mas seguido :)

 **Con respecto a la historia:** Que puedo decir… Angelina y Brad se separan y el mundo entero arde xD Entonces pensé y me inspiré en esto "la separación del momento". Obviamente, no es exactamente igual… hay diferencias… esto es solo la esencia: "la separación".

Espero les guste.

Bye...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Adiós**

 _Me di cuenta que el amor es ciego cuando me cegaste el corazón._

 _Besé tus labios, sostuve tu cabeza._

 _Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama._

 _Te conozco bien, reconozco tu olor,_

 _Has sido mi gran adicción._

 _Adiós mi amor…_

 _(James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover)_

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, alejó la silla y se levantó.

Afuera, llovía a cantaros complementando su desazón y su incierto futuro amoroso.

Se abrazó a si misma cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y temerosa, también podía sentir el sudor recorriendo su piel.

Miró la hora, aún faltaba una hora, pero él era demasiado puntual. Tan puntual que sabía que llegaría veinte o quince minutos antes. Lo conocía tan bien.

 _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?_ , se preguntó con amargura, _¿Cómo el amor se puede disolver tan rápido que no te das cuenta?_

La rutina los mato, a ambos, y ninguno supo cómo salir a flote.

Al final del día: llegaban, se saludaban, conversaban banalidades y se acostaban. A veces tenían sexo y otras solamente se daban la espalda, y últimamente no llegaban a dormir.

Bueno, Hermione era la que se quedaba en casa esperando a alguien que sabía que no llegaría. Solo un día se quedó fuera, después de una discusión que tuvieron. Al día siguiente, él ya no estaba en casa y esa noche no llegó a dormir.

No fue ahí, fue mucho después que se dio cuenta de que caminaban por caminos distintos, caminos que habían comenzado juntos, pero, a medio de este, se fueron separando.

Y darse cuenta de eso era aplastante, era una realidad que nunca se había imaginado vivir.

Se había casado para toda la vida, no para dudar once años.

Recordaba perfectamente el ultimo aniversario: _diez años no se cumplen todos los días_ , había dicho Draco con una sonrisa. Por esa razón, se celebró un evento tan aglomerado de gente… gente que no conocía, familiares, amigos y, por último, prensa.

La jodida prensa que, de cierta manera, había ayudado a joder su matrimonio, su vida personal. Sacando noticias o notas cada día, cada hora. Suponiendo, destruyendo, diciendo cosas con y sin fundamento, volviéndolos inseguros. Provocando peleas memorables; llenas de palabras hirientes, llenas de palabras de perdón que no eran capaz de salir en el momento indicado, llenas de silencios incomodos.

Ninguno de los dos había buscado ser reconocidos, pero la guerra dejó a Hermione como una de las "salvadoras" y a Draco como el "mortífago arrepentido". Él, a punta de esfuerzo y noches en vela, había labrado su propio imperio de Pociones, ya nadie hablaba de su pasado, solo de lo exitoso que era y del gran futuro que prometía para el mundo mágico.

Y de la mano, Hermione se había convertido en una gran medimaga llena de reconocimientos.

En un principio, trabajaban juntos creando Pociones nuevas o reforzando las ya existentes. Duró lo suficiente, fue en esa época, jóvenes y llenos de adrenalina, donde el amor estaba a flor de piel, donde se amaban con locura y pasión, desenfrenados enfrentaban al mundo sin importar todo lo que decían.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj nuevamente, habían enfrentado a todos, no importándoles las consecuencias, ¿Dónde había quedado eso? ¿Dónde había quedado la promesa de estar juntos para siempre ante cualquier adversidad? ¿Dónde estaba el amor, la pasión y la locura? ¿Dónde?

Hermione parpadeó. Le hacía mal, le hacía muy mal, pensar en lo que había tenido en el pasado, en lo que había perdido.

Dio un respingo cuando timbre sonó.

La casa estaba en completo silencio.

Caminó vacilante hacia la puerta y la abrió con lentitud.

Se supone* que los sentimientos muertos, muertos quedan, pero su pulso se aceleró al verlo.

Estaba entero, se veía perfectamente, nadie notaría que hace dos semanas ya no vivían juntos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Su expresión se recompuso y dio un paso atrás. Draco entró, era la pieza que faltaba en la gran casa que habían comprado cuando todo comenzó.

—Está muy silencioso, ¿Los niños?

—Con mi madre —contestó apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor—, si querías verlos debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Sabes perfectamente que esto debemos hablarlo a solas, sin ellos.

Draco se detuvo y Hermione se giró para mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero tu preguntaste por ellos.

Él asintió —¿Porque no vamos a la sala?

Era extraño, pero, hace segundos, parecía que él era la pieza que faltaba ahí, ahora sentía que su presencia la asfixiaba.

Caminaron encontrándose con la amplia estancia: el color pastel adornaba las paredes contrastando enormemente con el piso de madera oscura, cinco sillones blanco invierno rodeaban la gran televisión que había ahí. Cuadros, plantas, pedestales y figuras complementaban el buen gusto que habían tenido al organizar su hogar.

—Siéntate —ofreció ocupando uno de los sillones.

Draco se sentó dejando distancia entre ellos —Me alegra que hayas aceptado esto. Creo que es mejor que conversemos los puntos del divorcio.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que el juicio sea extenuante. No es sano para ninguno de los dos.

—Bien, por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Algo que hayas pensado sobre las peticiones?

—Sí, pero debes escucharme y no interrumpirme.

…

Draco estuvo en desacuerdo a penas y terminó de escucharla.

—¿Estás loca? —interrumpió.

Ella suspiró mirándolo —Se razonable.

—¿Quieres que sea razonable cuando tu no lo estas siendo? —se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana—. Me pides todo, todo lo que tengo y…

—Es lo justo —Hermione se levantó, pero no se acercó—. Tenemos tres hijos, Draco. Necesitan educación, vestimenta y comida.

—No soy estúpido —la miró entonces—, se todo lo que necesitan, pero pides demasiado, Hermione.

La mujer continuó hablando y argumentando cada una de las razones por las que necesitaba no el cincuenta por ciento de su capital, capital en conjunto, sino el setenta y cinco por ciento.

—Con respecto a las visitas, creo que el mejor arreglo sería todos los fines de semana y algunos días de la semana.

—¿Qué pasa si pido la tuición de los niños? —preguntó exasperado.

—No la conseguirías. Primero porque siempre es a la madre a la que se la dan y segundo no creo que quieras que tus hijos tengan un trauma.

Draco decidió cambiar de tema —Cincuenta por ciento. No puedes negar que es una buena cantidad. La mitad de esta casa y de la otra, la mitad de la cuenta en Gringotts y bancaria, la mitad de todo lo que construimos.

—Entonces, ¿Podrías devolverme la mitad de mi corazón?

—¿Podrías devolvérmelo tú? —preguntó a su vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione bajó la mirada, no era tiempo de ponerse sensible ni mucho menos demostrarle cuanto le dolía aún.

El rubio, por su lado, apretó los puños e hizo acopio de toda su determinación para no moverse y acercarse a la que aún era su esposa.

Por casi once años habían permanecido juntos. Y aunque las cosas habían funcionado bien al principio, el amor se fue disolviendo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué me dices tú? —preguntó ella aclarándose la garganta.

—Dos semanas tú, dos yo. Cincuenta por ciento en todo esto y lo demás. La fecha que propongamos, debemos firmar sin titubear ni alegar. Es una firma, tan simple como eso.

—Es una firma que nos separará para siempre.

Draco medio sonrió —Creo que lo hemos estado desde hace un tiempo, ¿No?

—¿Por qué no me hablaste? —la voz de ella se quebró— Siempre fuiste directo y sucio al decir las cosas, pero te callaste esto —los señaló a ambos—, supiste mucho antes que nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando.

—Ese fue mi error, Hermione, pensar que podías entender las cosas que decía implícitamente. No llegaba a dormir y…

—Eso no te daba derecho a engañarme, a mentirme y a amarme cuando no sentías nada.

—No he dejado de quererte —confesó—, pero… a veces el amor no es suficiente. Hay más cosas, hay… —movió las manos.

—No hay nada, Draco —murmuró.

—Demasiadas cosas nos separaban antes, demasiadas cosas nos separan hoy. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero si puedo arreglar mi futuro. Esto se quebró el día en que empezaste a ser insegura, a hacerle caso a las noticias de "Corazón de Bruja", pero creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo.

Ella desvió la mirada. Las peleas siempre habían comenzado de su parte, ¿Tendría razón? ¿El empezó a alejarse desde ese momento? —Firmaré cuando quieras y me quedaré con el cincuenta por ciento de todo. No hagas caso a lo que dije antes.

—De acuerdo.

—Solo… no dejes a los niños. Las gemelas aún son pequeñas, no entienden, y Abraxas pregunta mucho por ti.

—Son mis hijos, no los dejaré.

Hermione asintió. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón.

—No dejes que ella te alejé de tus hijos.

—No hay ella, Hermione.

Ella se acercó y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos —No me mientas, supe que había otra cuando dejaste de venir a la casa.

Movió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño —Pude haberme ido todas esas noches, pero aún te respetaba como para hacerte algo así.

El tacón resonó cuando dio un paso atrás.

No mentía. Estaba claro en sus ojos, la única noche que ella no había llegado a casa… oh Dios…

—Te enviaré vía lechuza la propuesta de la que hemos hablado —dijo ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba pensando.

—De acuerdo… —musitó.

—Nos vemos, Hermione.

Lo siguió con la mirada y solo se movió cuando el cerró la puerta.

Se acercó hasta el lugar y sus dedos se deslizaron por la madera.

Quizás, al principio, no había entendido el motivo de todo esto, de la separación y del alejamiento, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Tenían que alejarse, se amaban aún, pero lo que había pasado entremedio era indefendible e impronunciable.

Después de firmar era el adiós definitivo.

Una melodía conocida rompió el silencio. Pasos titubeantes se acercaron a la mesa y contestó el teléfono.

—¿Mamá? Ya lo hice —murmuró con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que supuestamente él había hecho se convertía en supuestos. La única que había engañado había sido ella.

* * *

.

.

.

*Se supone que mejor fue separarnos, que la vida debe continuar. Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará... (Luis Fonsi - Se Supone)


End file.
